Bad Energy
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Gift for the Exchange-A-Rooni on tumblr. Charles has to go to Nathan to help quell some of the bad energy surrounding the band. LEMON.


The icy wind swept high and across the cold grounds known as Mordhaus. From inside the warm dragon, Charles stood at firm attention in front of a large window. The hallway he stood in was dimly illuminated by a few wall lanterns spread just the right distance apart. Offdensen's head was slightly tilt up, his eyes set on the stars above. A particularly bright star seemed to almost align with a few other noticeably larger ones.

When he wasn't looking at the lights in the sky, the man would defocus his eyes and catch the sight of his own translucent reflection in the glass. The lines under his eyes seemed to have deepened over the last few months. There was no limit on the amount of information Offdensen needed to utilize, nor was his work ever ending.

After a long stand he turned on his heels and made his way down the dimly lit hallway. Mordhaus was slumbering. The beast was quiet.

His walking pace was calm as he made his way passing doors shut tightly for the night. Offdensen continued on until he found the room he was looking for. He cleared his throat and turned the doorknob slowly. Taking care not to open the door completely, he pushed the door open just enough where he could push half his body into the room.

"Ahh, Nathan," Charles called, peering into the bedroom, "May I have a word?"  
The black haired behemoth was sitting on his incredibly large bed that took up a large amount of the room. He was in his black bathrobe and holding a tape recorder.

"It's late," Nathan said simply with some annoyance in his voice.

"I'm afraid it's paramount."  
Nathan mumbled something without making eye contact.

"It'll only take a moment," added Offdensen.

"Mmmph, alright."  
"Thank you."  
Offdensen entered the bedroom completely and shut the door behind him. The sound the door made as it closed surprised Nathan a bit. He didn't expect it to close with such force.

Offdensen began, "Nathan, due to the, ah, special nature of this band, I've had to step outside the normal duties of my professional role with the band- branch out."

The man with glasses had walked in front of Nathan but faced the wall, as if he was staring outside a window that wasn't there. Nathan could tell even without seeing Offdensen's face that there was something on his mind. Something that was making him tense.

"Certain things have come to my attention and I've had to do extensive research regarding certain… abnormalities that we here often face."  
Nathan was bored. It was late; he was tired and very bored. He just wanted to get some song ideas noted before going to bed. Offdensen continued.

"According to my discoveries based around certain forces you don't need to understand at the present time, there _is _something to the 'curse of Dethklok'".

He turned his head over his shoulder to look at the vocalist but didn't turn his body. The man's eyes were sharp and projected complete seriousness. Standing straight up, somehow his posture seemed more solid than usual.

There was a silence.

Something was starting to make Nathan feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was the man's offsetting visit or maybe it was the lack of conversation, but something was making him uneasy. It was a creeping feeling that seemed to be melting from Charles and travel to Nathan and go up his body. This wasn't anger, Nathan had seen that. It wasn't bad news, no one was dead. No one important, anyway. Offdensen inhaled deeply and turned to face Nathan completely.

"You see, Nathan," he began to say, "Dethklok is not just a band. It's energy. It's an energy that is part of a larger force. Everything _you_ do is part of that larger force, everything you put out, all the work you do… it's all related."  
Offdensen couldn't exactly tell if Nathan understood what he was saying.

"Let me explain it like this: Dethklok is a beast. When the beast is too active- has too much energy- bad things happen. You want the beast to slumber."  
"You want the beast to slumber," Nathan repeated in his gravelly voice. He then asked, "What are you telling me this?"

"My job is to do what's in the best interest of the band."  
The raven-haired man groaned. He could be asleep by now.

"In the last month employee death rates were up 7 per cent, employee injury was up 20 per cent. These were investigated, and the majority of them were not due to negligence. Going back to my research and duties, it's clear that the remedy is the sacrifice of some excess energy.

"In the past I've gone to Skwisgaar, then to Toki… but the results were never sufficient."  
"What the fuck are you asking?" asked Nathan, his irritability increasing.

Before Nathan could process what just happened he was pushed slightly back and nose to nose with his chief financial officer. The larger man had no choice but to stare into the other man's forest green eyes. It would have been easy for Nathan to push Offdensen away, but there was something about Charles that made Nathan stay still. Offdensen wasn't angry or dangerous, but instead seemed ready somehow. The man was determined to do something, what that was Nathan wasn't sure of. However, he did notice the lines under Offdensen's eyes.

Nathan shifted slightly and very uncomfortable.

"What do you want me to do?"  
"It's not what I want, Nathan. It's what I _need_. I_ need_ you to trust me. Not just for me, not just for you, but for the band."

A grumble came from deep inside the vocalist's throat. Seeing Nathan's uneasiness, Offdensen uncharacteristically brought a hand to Nathan's cheek. Offdensen's fingers were not as calloused as Nathan would expect as they felt his skin and strong jaw line.

"Do you trust me, Nathan?"  
The way Offdensen said the man's name was softer than usual and somehow sounded tender.

"Say my name."  
"Offd-"  
"My first name."  
"Charles…"  
"Again."  
"Charles."  
"Again…!"  
"Charles!"

The moment Nathan's lips finished forming the word he felt another set of lips on his own. The lips were pressed firmly, but not forceful. The owner knew what they were doing.

Nathan's eyes went wide and he pulled back, only to have Charles push closer and continue the kiss. His lips were softer than Nathan would have thought. Not full by any means, but soft and thin. Perhaps it was due to a stunned state but Nathan slowly warmed to the situation and put some effort into the kissing. Charles noticed Nathan's own lips were slightly chapped. Note to self: bulk order ChapStick.

Charles eventually pulled away to take a breath and to his surprise, the dark haired man pulled him back and started a new kiss. Charles tried to stay solid on his feet but in that position was more at Nathan's mercy, so he put his hands on Nathan's knees for balance.

Again Charles eventually broke the kiss but stayed hunched with his hands on Nathan. He looked up at the bigger man, somewhat breathlessly. He was inhaling harder and his chest was more visibly rising and falling. From Nathan's viewpoint, his manager almost seemed to be bowing.

Charles took a large breath and breathed out the words, "Trust me, Nathan."  
"Charles-"  
"Promise me, you'll trust me."  
Nathan did trust him. He trusted the man before him with both his finances and his life. He nodded at Charles. Charles didn't say or do anything, so Nathan nodded faster.

A warm feeling radiated from his genitals to throughout his body. If Charles shifted in just the right way, Nathan could see the physical manifestation of the warm feeling under his robe. The man with glasses was clearly aware of what was happening. Carefully, Charles reached down and felt Nathan's aroused flesh that was still under the cozy fabric.

This wasn't the first time Nathan was in this type of situation, although in those other instances the company was quite different. But something about the circumstances and maybe even Charles had blanked his mind on what he should do. He clumsily went to try and kiss Charles, who pulled back a bit and said gently, "Soon enough".

The larger man watched with some apprehension as Charles unzipped his pants. Nathan's mind tried to process the information as fast as it could, trying to make sense of the image of Offdensen removing his penis. The organ wasn't totally flaccid, but not completely hard.

Starting at the base, Charles slid his hand up his shaft and then back down again. At the fourth stroke he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan which was relief in physical form. Charles's face relaxed and an overall ease came to the forefront.

Surprisingly, Nathan could feel himself getting harder as he watched Charles jerk himself off. Casting off all care, Nathan untied his robe, spread the fabric apart and began to touch his own erection. His cock was on the thicker side and about average length. It suited his body.

After Charles was fully hard he said to Nathan, "Lay down. There, towards the middle."

Nathan nodded slowly. Charles stepped back and watched Nathan awkwardly turn over and crawl to the center of the bed. Once there, Nathan removed his robe completely. Finally his back was on the soft, black sheets and his erection pointed upwards.

Charles undressed himself almost mechanically and made sure all his articles of clothing were on the floor in the same place, taking special note to place his glasses on the end table. A neatly trimmed line of public trailed up towards his navel. Carefully but without hesitation the smaller man crawled over to Nathan and position his face parallel to Nathan's cock. Without a word he got closer and began to lick Nathan's tip.

At first just a few flicks of the tongue, a very small rub around a very small area. But soon those flicks turned into longer licks that went around the head. Once the tip of the vocalists cock was wet with a thin coat of saliva, Charles took in the shaft slowly. He made sure his tongue dragged on the shaft when it was time to move back towards the tip. To Nathan's surprise, Charles used his tongue skillfully and as good (if not better) than any groupie.  
Nothing in the world could get Nathan to pretend the sensation of getting head, even from a man, wasn't immensely pleasurable. He began to breath heavier and wetness coating his cock was something he always enjoyed. It didn't take long before a strange thought came into his head. For a moment he tried to fight it but the thought continued to radiate through his brain and take hold of his movements. Nathan grabbed Charles hips and closed his eyes, bringing his manager's lower body closer. Nathan turned his torso a bit to better be able to reach Charles's own manhood. Somewhat clumsily he took Charles into his mouth. Nathan did his best to imitate Charles's own actions that included a masterful use of the tongue and small handjob motions where Charles couldn't reach with his tongue.

Charles's eyes were open and determined as he continued to suck hard on Nathan's thick member. He appreciated Nathan for trying to return the favor, even if it was less than perfect.  
The sounds of sucking and moaning mixed with the sounds of rhythmic jerking to create a sexual soundtrack that filled the room.

"… I did this with a groupie once," Nathan remarked randomly at a point when his mouth wasn't filled with cock.

Charles wasn't completely sure whether to respond, but managed to say, "You're… doing a good job. I'm sure she was very satisfied" between sucks.

"Yea, uh. She let me blow my load on her face. That was pretty brutal."  
Charles stopped sucking and took a deep breath. The urge to pinch the bridge of his nose

and sigh was strong, but he resisted.

Feeling the oral sex was appropriately done, Charles pulled his hips back which slid his dick out of Nathan's mouth. He sat up and looked his partner still lying down. Charles took Nathan's cock in his hand and began to stroke the full length. His expression was neutral, but in his eyes there was a glimmer of satisfaction.

After a moment Charles changed positions. He was then lying on top of Nathan, nose to nose, cock to cock. Sensually, he kissed Nathan, drew back, and kissed him again with a bit more force. The larger man went with the kisses and did not question when he felt his manager's dick being rubbed against his own. Two shafts pressed against each other and two swollen heads tipped with pre-cum.

"Do you trust me?" Charles whispered once their latest kiss broke.

Nathan swallowed hard and nodded.

"Answer me. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes. I uh- I trust you."  
"Turn over, on your knees."  
It took a moment for Nathan to process the request. He watched as Charles peeled

himself off and up. From the viewpoint Offdensen looked very powerful. Nude, slim yet muscular with private hair that bolstered his masculinity.

After taking a deep breath Nathan moved so his palms and knees were down. While he wasn't completely sure what was about to happen, he had a strong inkling that he tried to push back and away to an unfamiliar corner of his mind. He closed his eyes but easily felt Charles's now familiar hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He exhaled a long breath.  
Charles licked his index and middle fingers, taking care that saliva ran down his digits and into his palm. He rubbed Nathan's tight hole. He moved his fingers in small circles easing the flesh, making it relax.

Charles asked, "Have you ever done this before?"  
"N-no…" Nathan stammered.

Slowly, Charles eased a finger inside Nathan. He could hear Nathan take a deep breath and clench.  
"It's okay, _okay_, Nathan."  
It didn't take long for the vocalist to get adjusted and comfortable which lead to another

finger being introduced. Charles continued to stretch and prepare Nathan until he was sure Nathan was ready. As quietly as possible Charles reached back and opened Nathan's beside table. Inside was, as predicted, a bottle of lubricant. Charles popped open the bottle and applied a generous amount to both his own erection and Nathan's asshole.  
Carefully and without any unnecessary force Charles began to insert himself inside Nathan. He went as slow as he could and kept a hand on the small of Nathan's back.  
Nathan grunted and closed his eyes tightly. "This hurts…".

"It'll be okay. It will be okay. Just relax…"  
Charles took a deep breath and began a steady rhythm of thrusting. Each thrust got a bit

deeper and a little faster.

Nathan opened his eyes once he began to get used to the feeling of being penetrated. The initial tightness and pain dissolved into a hot feeling of pleasure. The vocalist began to go with the movements and allowed himself to enjoy it. He could feel sweat begin to come up through his pores and felt Charles's body connected with his own.  
Feeling Nathan was completely comfortable, Charles's abruptly got a rougher and changed his pace to be more staggered. He would push deep or pump his cock in rapid jabs, not setting a direct pattern. Charles could see Nathan grab the sheets and lower his upper half.

"Au-augh _fuck me_…!" Nathan growled.  
Charles entertained that suggestion.  
The smaller man spread his knees a bit farther and fucked Nathan harder. Nathan continued to grunt and growl, especially when he began to jerk his own cock. His large hand went up and down his own thick shaft quickly. The multiple points of stimulation was a new and incredible sensation for the larger man. He felt a fire in the pit of his stomach get hotter and hotter with each second. The fire he felt was something he usually felt during sex, but tonight it seemed to fanned by a new sort of passion. Usually he was the one slamming his cock into someone from behind or being ridden. He was used to fat tits swinging in his face, not balls hitting him. The fire inside him burned more intensely and enflamed every nerve in his body. His pleasure was doubled and a haze overtook his mind.  
The room was filled with the sounds of carnal activity. Nathan's vocalizations were loud and uncontrolled and Charles was panting.  
Charles could feel an orgasm start to build but he did his best to stave it off. He wasn't done, he had a job to finish. Instead of speeding up, Charles slowed his pace to that of a monumentally slow tease. He eased his cock out and back in as slow as he could. When Nathan moved his ass closer or father to try and get more Charles didn't allow any changes. He was in control.  
Getting frustrated, Nathan overcompensated by jerking his dick as fast as he could. He bared his teeth, arched his back and jerked himself as fast as he could manage. Charles could see Nathan's shoulder move at a fantastic velocity. He could see Nathan's back arch more and could tell Nathan was close.  
_'Exactly as needed,'_ Charles thought to himself.

The next thing Nathan felt was Charles picking up the former pace. The swift force inside of him combined with the manual stimulation pushed him over the edge. Nathan tensed up and screamed as he felt his internal fire flare and erupt. His insides burned with physical gratification in a way he never had experienced. Ultimately he came onto his hand and on the sheets underneath him.  
Charles could see Nathan's final resolution. Feeling content in his own actions, the penetrating man allowed himself to finish with as much control as possible.  
Warm cum soon filled Nathan. It was a very strange feeling, matched only by Charles carefully withdrawing himself from inside. Once free from Charles, Nathan allowed himself to fall onto his back, careful not to land on his own semen.  
Panting, Charles looked down at the very spent Nathan. His face was red, his chest rising and falling heavily. There was vulnerability about him. A softness.  
"Are you alright?" inquired Charles, brushing some of his hair back.  
Nathan thought for a moment, "Yea. I, uh, think so."  
Charles nodded. He could feel an aura of tenderness and calm radiate. There was power in this room. Immense power that was subdued.

"Charles," yawned Nathan.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you, um… stay here? Just for tonight. Nothing gay, just, you know, stay."  
The request took Charles by surprise. In the past, when he performed this duty with the others, he never got that question.  
"Of course I will."

Charles crawled next to Nathan and lay down. The two didn't cuddle or lay on one another, just laid next to each other. Nathan fell asleep quickly but Charles remained awake. He did what he was supposed to, in the best interest of the band; his highest pledge. The stars alighted as predicted and the forces at work were soothed. In the oncoming weeks Charles would go over the reports, fact check the books and check the stats. He would see the expected changes and know he completed his task successfully. Everything he did he did he did it for the band, but there was no line in his contract that forbid him from enjoying his work.


End file.
